


78. Luke has big plans for Alex's birthday

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [78]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	78. Luke has big plans for Alex's birthday

_**Luke Evans has big plans for Alex Skarsgard's birthday**_  
[backdated to August 24, 2012; **warning** for rimming]  
[posted out of date with the rest of the boys' storyline]

Glancing at his watch - Alex should be here any minute - Luke stops by the front door and goes over his list. He's got a bag packed for Alex, one for himself, a third with things he thinks they might need over the weekend, and last, but definitely not least, there's an insulated bag with all the dishes he's been working on all afternoon, carefully wrapped and stacked. Except for the wine! Shit. He runs back into the kitchen, shoves the wine and the beer into another insulated bag, puts that by the front door and then runs to the bedroom to shower and change as quick as he can.

Alex unlocks the front door and pushes it open with a sigh of relief. He's almost used to the Vancouver-to-Los Angeles flight by now since he's been taking it twice a weekend for the past three weeks. It's a hell of a lot more time than he'd like to be spending on an airplane, but getting to be with his boy is more than worth it. He cocks his head in curiosity when he spies all the bags piled up by the door, and a smile spreads across his face. "Hey, Luke?" he calls, tossing his carry-on straight into the foyer closet and continuing on in search of better things. "Are you here?"

"Yes! Coming! Don't get settled in or anything," Luke yells from the bedroom, hopping around as he pulls his jeans on over still-damp skin. "We have to go."

"Are we going somewhere?" Alex asks, stepping into the bedroom with a silly excited smile still firmly in place. He wraps his arms around Luke and backs him against the wall for a long kiss.

"Mm." Luke moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and deepening it. "Yes. Away." He grins. "So you have to let me put on a shirt and we have to go now or we'll get stuck in traffic."

Alex snorts a laugh. "Am I driving? Because if so, then you don't need to wear a shirt." He sits down on the bed, his hands loosely clasped between his knees. "Should I grab a shower first?"

"If you can be ready in five minutes, yes, and I'll drive if you trust me with your SUV." Luke smiles and slides his hands into Alex's hair, leaning down to kiss him again. "I thought you might be tired from your flight."

"Mmm, so tired," Alex agrees, although the way he pulls Luke down for another kiss suggests that, really, he's anything but. Somehow he forces himself to step away -- he's just so damn excited that his lover has a surprise planned for him. "Five minutes," he promises, and disappears into the bathroom.

Luke grabs his sandals and a tight, almost see-through white t-shirt. He runs his hands through his still-damp hair and makes sure he has the directions Citadel sent him. His wallet goes in his back pocket, his watch on his wrist and he goes back to the front foyer to check that he has everything. Again.

"So, wait, if you're driving then does that mean that _I_ don't have to wear a shirt?" Alex calls from the bedroom, but he appears a moment later, tugging a dark blue tee on over his jeans. He reaches automatically to slip his cell phone into his pocket, then reconsiders, setting it back on the foyer table with a grin.

"You don't have to wear anything as far as I'm concerned," Luke says with a smile, absolutely beaming when Alex leaves his phone on the table. "Ready?"

Hell, Alex is ready to jump off a cliff if that's what Luke wants. "Yeah," he says simply, linking their hands together. God, he's got it bad.

Luke kisses Alex hard on the mouth, giving his hand a squeeze. "Happy birthday," he whispers.

Alex's smile is completely delighted, as well as a touch awed. "All right," he says softly, and picks up some of the luggage Luke has packed for them. "Take me anywhere."

Luke can't stop smiling as they lock up and get the bags into the back of Alex's SUV. He has to adjust the driver's seat some and laughs when he turns to find Alex already slouched comfortably in the passenger seat, his legs stretched out in front of him, the seat pushed back as far as it'll go. "These things should come with presets," he says, pulling out of the drive, the directions yanked from his pocket and set on the console between them.

"I'll get that model next year," Alex promises, then sits up and makes a playful grab for the directions. "Want me to navigate?"

"Only if you don't look at the other side of the page and just for the first bit," Luke says. "Until we're out of the city."

"Okay." Quickly Alex scans the directions in search of clues, sighing when he gets to the exit for the Pacific Coast Highway, headed north. And then he obediently forces himself to tear his gaze away. He kisses his lover again, trying not to let it show _quite_ how excited he is, and pulls out a book of CDs to select some good road trip music.

"What are you putting on?" Luke asks, quickly grateful they left when they did, the traffic already more than heavy enough for his liking. "Did you eat anything on the plane?" He never even thought to check.

"They had these little pretzels, like maybe an ounce and a half of them. I miss peanuts," Alex sighs. Distracted from the CDs, he looks over his shoulder into the backseat. "Did you cook? What'd you make?"

Luke laughs. "I'm not telling you," he says, shaking his head. "It's part of your birthday present, but if you want to grab the green bag, there's a batch of those granola cookie things in there. _Don't_ ruin your dinner."

"Ohmygodloveyou," Alex mumbles, snatching the green bag from the back seat. He groans in pleasure at the first bite, tipping his head back against his seat. "You spoil me," he announces, quickly finishing off his first cookie and choosing another one. "You're going to end up with a spoiled rotten sir."

"You mean you're not already?" Luke teases.

"Hey -- do you want the credit for spoiling me, or not?" With the edge taken off his hunger, Alex goes back to the CDs. "Damien Rice?" he asks. "Nah, too sentimental. How about The White Album?" Right, like that's not sentimental.

"Beatles," Luke votes, smiling over at his sir. "And I definitely want the credit -- especially after the weekend I have planned for you."

Alex grins again and sits up so that he can draw his fingers along the inside of Luke's thigh. "Do I get hints?"

Luke laughs. "Nope." But he glances at Alex's hand, shifting slightly in his seat.

Looking up, Alex scans the road, then checks the printed directions. "Take the 405 west, just to get around the worst of the construction," he advises, then returns his attention to his boy's body, trailing his fingers over the inseam of Luke's jeans. "Can I _buy_ a hint?"

Oh god. Luke resists the urge to squirm. Just barely. "Maybe," he says, as casually as he can. "What do you have in mind?"

Alex grins slightly, his eyes intent. "I could blow you," he says, just loud enough to be heard over the strains of 'Dear Prudence.' "And you could come on my face."

His grip tightening on the wheel, Luke just barely bites back a whimper. "How much of a hint do I need to give you?" he asks. "Just for tonight, or dinner, or the whole weekend?"

"I can barter for the whole weekend?" Alex asks, loving every trace of tension that flashes through Luke's body. "I don't know then. Just how much do you think coming on my face would be worth?" It is _such_ an unfair question, with no right answer, and he knows it. He licks his lips, already smiling as he wonders just how Luke is going to extricate himself from this one.

Luke glances over at Alex. "Dinner," he decides. "I'll tell you what we're having for dinner. It's in the other bag back there."

Alex shakes his head, tsking in disapproval. "Just dinner, that's all?" he asks, his tone of voice stern for all of a moment. Then he chuckles. "It'd better be one fucking amazing dinner. Dessert, too?"

"Nope. Not included," Luke grins. "But it is, as you put it, one fucking amazing dinner. Deal?" He holds a hand out, keeping his eyes on the road.

Capturing Luke's hand, Alex sucks one of his lover's fingers into his mouth. "Deal," he agrees finally, pulling off with a last kiss. "You drive a hard bargain."

Luke moans softly, glancing at the clock on the dash. He has a rough idea of how long it'll take to get to their destination but at this rate, he might drive them off the road first. "Um. Blåbärssoppa, kroppkakor, kaldomar and rödbetor," he says, hoping he's not mangling the names of the dishes too badly.

Alex's jaw drops and he stares at his lover, beyond stunned for a moment. Then he breaks out into a delighted grin. "No way," he says, like he can't quite believe his good fortune. "Did you seriously cook all that?" Four of his most favourite dishes from back home...

Luke nods. "I spent all afternoon cooking, but I only had to call your mum once," he says proudly.

"My mom was in on this?" Okay, now Alex is _really_ impressed. It takes courage to face a new lover's mum, all by oneself. He's not sure he has the balls to handle ringing up Yvonne Evans out of the blue just yet. "I love you. Merge back onto the one," he says, pointing out the windshield. But god, right now he wants nothing more than for Luke to just pull the car over so Alex can kiss him blind.

Luke merges as instructed, breathing a sigh of relief as they finally clear the worst of the traffic. "Thanks," he says. "I love you too," he adds with a smile. "And your mum's amazing, but it was interesting, the two of us trying to understand each other over the phone." He laughs.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Alex huffs a soft laugh, picturing it. "You might have had an easier time with some old-fashioned low tech. Morse code or something." He leans back in his seat once more. They're pretty much out of the metropolitan area at this point, and he gives the directions another quick careful glance just to make sure he didn't miss anything. "Do you know where you're going from here?" he asks, reaching up to open the moon roof, fresh sea air buffeting the car and a gorgeous expanse of twilight sky wide above.

"I think so," Luke says. "You can take a nap if you want. Since I plan on keeping up you late," he adds with a smile, glancing over.

"Do you," Alex murmurs, very much liking the promise inherent in those words. He yawns, the power of suggestion fairly overwhelming as he slowly begins to relax for the first time all week. To fully relax, of course, he'd have to be in bed wrapped around his boy after driving both of them mad with pleasure. But this will do for now, and he sighs with contentment, letting his eyes slip shut and his mind aimlessly drift.

The drive up the coast is easy now that they're out of the city, and Luke relaxes, settling back in his seat, looking over every few minutes at his sleeping lover, a wave of emotion washing over him with every glance. He is so in love with this man.

An hour later and he takes the turn into the private drive and keys in the code the woman at Citadel gave him, the gates swinging open. Alex is still asleep but he wants him to see the house and not just when they're in it, the last of the light barely with them. "We're here," he whispers, reaching over and gently shaking Alex by the shoulder. "Well, almost. We'll be here in a minute."

"Hmm?" Alex blinks and sits up, then winces, trying to roll his shoulders in the confined space. He looks up and his breath draws in and he stares at the sight ahead of them. The house is stunning, clean modern lines and huge bare windows, dark for now but even in the moonlight he can envision how gorgeous they'll be when they're full of light. "Is this where we're staying?" he asks, climbing out of the SUV when Luke cuts the engine. His ears perk up at a gentle rush of sound just beyond and he looks at his lover in delight. "Are we on the ocean?"

Luke nods. "Right on it," he says, getting their bags from the back and heading for the front door. "With our own private stretch of beach, no neighbours nearby... hopefully it lives up to the pictures," he says, because they took his breath away.

Alex takes a few of the bags from Luke, and his stomach growls with hunger, reminding him that he hasn't eaten anything other than cookies since his flight south. "Can we eat outside? Do you think there's room?" A private beach, damn.

"I don't know," Luke says, although of course he does. "Why don't you take a look?" he suggests, biting back a small smile as he unlocks the front door and pushes it open for Alex.

Setting down the bags he carries on the first table he finds, Alex walks straight through the dark interior of the house, drawn to the moonlight he can see shining through the huge windowed walls at the back. He pushes open a sliding glass door and now the light is _sparkling_ , playing off the surging waves, the beautiful hardwood deck edging right onto the sand. "Oh, my god," he breathes, stretching out his arms and inhaling deeply. "This is amazing," he says, the darkness and the water and the quiet combining into an overwhelming feeling of peace. "This is absolutely incredible."

"Does that mean you like it?" Luke teases, joining him, the food already put in the kitchen.

Alex sighs happily, drawing Luke to stand in front of him and slipping his arms around his lover's waist. "Can we keep it?" he asks, rubbing his cheek against Luke's soft hair. The rest of the house doesn't even matter to him that much; he'd be happy with just a room opening onto this patio, right here on this beach.

"I wish," Luke says softly, leaning into Alex's embrace. "It's beautiful, isn't it? And so peaceful." He sighs and turns his head for a kiss.

Lifting his hand Alex cups Luke's nape, angling and taking the kiss deeper. "Can we stay here all weekend?" he murmurs, stroking his fingers over Luke's cheek.

"Now that we can do," Luke says, pressing closer, all of a sudden _very_ aware that he's been without his sir for a week. "I rented the place for three nights since you said you didn't have to be back in Vancouver til Monday afternoon."

"You are brilliant," Alex says softly. "The most brilliant boy ever. So fucking brilliant I'm not even going to make you wait until after dinner before I fuck you."

Luke laughs, delighted. "Are you going to fuck your boy out here?" he asks, unable to resist. After all, private _is_ private.

Alex looks around. The feeling of isolation is absolute, and he grins at his lover. "Go get a big towel. I want to do it out there," he says with a nod towards the beach. They'll get lots of sand in uncomfortable places, sure. But that's what showers are for.

"Yes, sir." Luke kicks off his sandals and runs into the house, flicking on the lights for as long as it takes to locate a _huge_ bath sheet in the master ensuite and check on the master bedroom which is all done up exactly the way he'd requested. Lights turned off again, he heads back out onto the beach to Alex, the sheet held in his hands like an offering.

Alex takes the towel, careful to do so without so much as brushing Luke's fingertips. "Strip," he says softly, spreading the bath sheet flat on the sand and then standing again so that he can give his boy his full attention.

Eagerly, Luke removes his t-shirt, the fabric tight enough that he has to wiggle a little to get it over his head and free from his shoulders. He drops it on the sand and then unzips his jeans, shoving them over his hips, down his legs, and then clear of his feet.

"Gorgeous boy," Alex murmurs, a little smile on his face. He pulls off his own shirt and tosses it to the sand, away from the rushing tide. "Lie down."

"On my back, sir?" Luke clarifies, whimpering softly as Alex undresses.

"Yeah." Alex checks his back pocket for a sachet of lube, and leaves his jeans on while he waits for Luke.

Luke lies down on the bath towel, his knees bent, his legs spread, his cock already hard and leaking precome. He wants this, wants Alex so badly, he's actually trembling with desire.

The light in Alex's eye is damn near predatory. He kneels down in the sand and pushes Luke's legs farther apart so that he can lie between his boy's thighs. With a soft moan of pleasure, he rubs his cheek against his boy's erection. Then he shifts down and lifts Luke's balls out of the way so that he can lick deep inside.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, spreading his legs wider, his cock thumping against his belly. His hands clench into fists then release again, sliding into Alex's hair instead, through those soft silky strands. "Yes, god, please, sir, yes..."

God, Alex loves the way Luke tastes. Loves how he can _feel_ his lover's excitement grow, his muscles coiling tight with tension. Alex pushes two fingers into Luke's tight hole and spreads them, licking between them and tasting his boy from the inside.

Luke whimpers loudly, reveling in being out here, in the open air, spread-eagled before his sir, squirming to get his fingers, his tongue, deeper, his hole grasping hungrily at both. "Please..." he begs, wanting more.

Alex growls and twists his fingers to rub hard over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside his boy. Fuck, at moments like this he wants to fucking eat Luke alive, just completely take him inside himself. It actually takes real effort to pull himself back so he can shimmy out of his own jeans. He slaps lube onto his cock in an attempt to make up for everything he just licked out of his boy. Then he covers Luke, one hand on his lover's hip as he lines up and begins to push inside.

Gasping softly, Luke reaches for Alex again, digging his nails into his sir's biceps and wincing at that first push, that rougher breach of still-tight muscle. Fuck. He grits his teeth, breathing through his nose and presses downward, moaning as Alex's cock goes deeper, filling him so perfectly.

"Oh god I love you," Alex breathes, burying his face against Luke's throat and drawing back, then pushing even deeper. "My _älskling_." _Forever_ , Alex's to love and cherish and keep close to himself. "I love you."

"I love you too," Luke whispers, wrapping his legs around Alex's hips and drawing him deeper, all the way in, his cock jerking between them, smearing their skin.

Fully buried inside his lover, Alex holds there, bracing on his elbows so he can look at Luke. He smiles faintly. "The moonlight makes your eyes sparkle," he whispers, and then grimaces. "I can't believe I just fucking said that."

Luke gives a soft laugh, laying his palm against Alex's cheek. "I can," he whispers. "And I love you even more for it."

Alex snorts. "Yeah, well, in sixty years when you're tired of all my sappy lines, you'll have only yourself to blame," he murmurs, slowly drawing out nearly to the head of his cock, then sliding back deep inside his lover.

Luke starts to reply but it comes out as a moan, a soft curse beneath his breath as Alex fills him again. So perfectly, so completely. "My turn," he whispers, licking his lips. "I was made for this, for you, for your cock." He chuckles. "Guess that part's not sappy but it's true."

"God," Alex breathes, feeling the throb of blood in his prick. "When you tell me that, I just want you even more." He didn't think it was possible.

"You have me," Luke whispers, rocking his hips upwards, that throb making his own cock weep. "I'm yours. You _own_ me."

 _You own me_ , Alex thinks, although he doesn't speak the words aloud; he hopes Luke already knows, anyway. He begins to move again, long liquid slides within his lover's body, a rhythm to match the surge of the waves just beyond.

"Oh god yes," Luke moans, rocking to meet every thrust. "Yes, oh, god... _yes!_ " Aching, arousal coiling hard at the base of his spine as he struggles to hold out, make this last, not beg _yet_.

" _Jag älskar dig så mycket. Jag vill att du kommer med mig_ ", Alex whispers, the words smeared against his lover's throat. God, he really needs to teach Luke more Swedish, because at moments like this, when he's overwhelmed by his lover and losing his mind with pleasure, he can barely manage even his first language much less another one. He drives deep, lust shocking through him like hot sparks. "Come!"

And like a puppet on a string, Luke does, his body obeying before his mind can even catch up with the command. Spurt after thick hot spurt painting their stomachs, his hole clenching tight around Alex's cock, begging to be filled.

Alex bites back a shout, barely. He hugs Luke close and empties into him, stunned by how completely right this moment feels, just the two of them under the open night sky. Slowly he comes back to himself, and he shifts only enough to ease out of his lover's body, then pull him close once more.

"Good thing dinner's pretty much ready," Luke says with a smile, shifting even closer, a kiss pressed to Alex's collarbone.

"Mmm." Alex smiles, feeling stunningly content. "Especially because we're not done out here yet," he says, and manages to push to his feet. He grins down at his lover's naked body, and then races into the shallows.

"You're crazy," Luke says, sitting up and turning to watch Alex. "Someone told me there were sharks in there." But he's already on his feet, slowly making his way to the water's edge.

Alex dives under the surface, then comes up spluttering. He shakes his hair back out of his face. " _Fuck!_ " It's high summer... but it's still the Pacific Ocean. "Fucking freezing!"

Luke laughs. "And you want me to come in there with you?" He dips his toes in and curses loudly, pulling them right back out.

"Yes. Come wash off," Alex calls, treading water and attempting to control his shivering. "Then we'll run back inside and get warm."

"Okay, but you can't go upstairs," Luke says, cursing - "fuck fuck fuck" - as he slowly wades in. "You'll have to use the towels in the downstairs bathroom."

"Whatever, sure," Alex replies, swimming closer and taking his lover into his arms. He gives him a sloppy seawater kiss and pushes his hand between Luke's legs so he can work two fingers in and out of Luke's hole. Cleaning him up. _Right_.

"Oh, fuck," Luke moans. " _Sir!_ " The word strangely both protest and plea.

"Sorry, did I miss your front?" Alex pushes his fingers deep and holds them there while he wipes his other hand over Luke's belly, washing off all traces of his boy's come.

"Sir, oh, god," Luke moans, his cock responding even before it's all the way soft to the way he's being manhandled.

Alex chuckles and presses kiss after kiss to the smooth skin of Luke's throat. But then he shivers again. "All right, dinner," he says, releasing his boy and already looking ahead to all the wonderful dishes Luke said he cooked. He dives back under the surface and swims to the shallows, then runs back up the beach to grab their stuff. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he shouts again, because now the open air on wet skin makes him feel even colder.

Blinking, stunned and aching, Luke follows Alex up onto the sand. "You're evil," he says, shaking off the towel and shivering. "This one's full of sand. I'll toss you a clean one from upstairs," he adds, scurrying into the house and back upstairs, another thick bath sheet tossed over the railing to the first floor below. "Turn on the heat lamp once you're dressed, please," he calls. "I'll bring dinner out."

"You sure you don't want any help?" Alex calls back, quickly toweling off. He shakes out his clothes on the deck and then slips back into them before crouching down to start up the lamp.

"No, I'm good. Thanks!" Dressed again, his hair left damp, Luke runs back downstairs and starts putting the finishing touches on the dishes he's made. While things are being reheated, he sets the table and brings Alex a beer, kissing him softly on the mouth before disappearing inside again.

"Hey--" Alex reaches automatically for Luke, but lets him dash away once more. He wants his dinner, yes. But he wants his boy, too. "How much longer?" he calls, slouching down in an upholstered white armchair - for patio furniture, really? - and hopes he doesn't sound whiny, like a kid on a car trip asking _Are we there yet?_ He takes a swallow of his beer.

"Not long. Relax," Luke says, orders _almost_ , checking on everything and adjusting spices as needed, pleased to find that Citadel's stocked everything just as he'd ordered. Finally, it's all ready. Each dish gets its own serving platter and he carries their dinner out to the deck on a thick wooden tray, smoothly transferring everything to the table.

Alex sits up straight as soon as Luke emerges from the house, his eyes widening at the array of dishes. He inhales deeply. "Oh, my god. That smells amazing," he says softly, stunned by how authentic all the food looks -- and smells. "Luke... you're incredible."

Luke beams. "Thank you, but you'd better try it first before you say that," he teases, moving two soup bowls to their places before he makes Alex up a plate and hands it over. "It might all taste awful."

"Yeah, right. You're not awful at anything," Alex murmurs with a shake of his head. His stomach rumbles with hunger and he lays his napkin in his lap, picking up his fork. But he waits until Luke is seated with his own plate as well before he dives in and takes his first bite of an aromatic pork dumpling. He moans softly with pleasure, his eyes slipping shut for a moment. "I told you. You're incredible."

Luke watches Alex, his chest tight with pure happiness. "Thank you," he says, this time without adding any conditions. He takes a bite himself, first of the dumplings then the cabbage rolls. "Mm. So good," he murmurs. "I owe your mum some flowers, or chocolate. What do you think she'd like?"

"I wouldn't bother with the chocolate, or you'll have to put up with her telling you that you're ruining her diet," Alex answers, chuckling. "You know what she loves, though? That flower..." he sips at his beer with an abstracted expression, trying to recall the name. "They're big and kind of fluffy, they smell pretty good... Peonies, that's it. They're her favorite and she says she can never find them."

"She doesn't have any in her garden?" Luke asks, wondering if he can actually order some plants for her, rather than just sending a bouquet.

"I guess not. They all look like flowers to me," Alex jokes. He gets to his feet and lays his hands on the table so he can lean in and kiss his lover. "Thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad it all turned out so well," Luke says, kissing Alex back. "I had Citadel stock the kitchen for the rest of the weekend so we don't have to go anywhere unless we want to."

"You don't have anything planned?" Alex asks, digging into a cabbage roll.

Luke gives Alex a small smile. "I didn't say that, but no, I don't have anything planned away from here."

"Ahhh." Alex _loves_ the sound of that. "Have you been planning and plotting and, possibly, scheming?" he teases, but then grows more serious. "Where did you find the time?"

Luke laughs and then shrugs. "Wherever I could," he says. "On breaks, after work... I wanted to make this a really amazing birthday for you."

That answer, right there... Alex shakes his head slightly. "It already is," he says softly, studying Luke in the moonlight. "Just because you said that. Because you took the time to do all this."

"Good," Luke says, unable to stop smiling. "I'm glad. I wasn't really sure what you would think when I was planning it."

"...That I'm the fucking luckiest person on Earth?" Alex manages to stop short of licking his plate clean, and relaxes back with his beer. He's glad the weather's cooperating, because it really is incredible to be out under the night sky like this, not a trace of cloud marring their view of the stars.

The words leave Luke beaming and he downs half his beer in one swallow, trying to figure out how they get from here to what he has planned next. Alex seems so comfortable and it's so beautiful outside. Oh well, they're in no rush. "There's a nice big chaise armchair thing over there," he says, nodding towards the sitting area of the deck. "Want to come curl up with me?"

"Definitely." The thing is huge, like it was actually designed for two grown men to cuddle on, and Alex grins. "We should really get one of these," he says, stretching out and tugging Luke to get comfortable next to him. He's glad he napped in the car on the way up here, because he'd really hate to pass out on his lover just now.

Luke nods, snuggling in close. "Yes, we should. But not in any shade of beige or brown or tan," he says with a soft chuckle.

"God, no," Alex agrees with a laugh. "Colors, I want bright colors." The neutral palette of the house he's renting in L.A. is one thing he won't miss. "What's your favorite color?" And how does Alex not know it already?

"Blue," Luke answers, sliding a hand up underneath Alex's shirt, his palm gliding over oh-so-warm skin. "Yours?"

"I like blue. And green. And red," Alex replies softly, relaxing back and letting Luke touch him. "Bright colors. Not necessarily to wear, though," he admits, thinking of how his stylist gets downright pissed off sometimes that he won't let her put him in something bright as opposed to his usual black or grey suit. "But in the furniture, that'd be cool."

Luke nods, letting his fingertips tease over Alex's nipples. "I like this place but I'd want warmer-coloured hardwood and comfier furniture, more colour if it was ours."

Alex grins, gently combing his fingers through Luke's hair. "What else?" he prompts, enjoying the two of them building a castle in the air together. "Do you need, like, a football room? Or will a big media room be enough?"

"I think a big media room's enough," Luke says, pinching one nipple and then the other. "Although I want a gargantuan kitchen with a massive island and a walk-in pantry."

Hissing softly at the sudden sharp touches, Alex nods. "Gargantuan. Massive. Anything you want," he promises. His cock is beginning to swell again.

" _Anything_ I want?" Luke teases, his touch roughening a fraction more.

"I thought we'd pretty much established that already," Alex murmurs, sliding his hand down to cup Luke's ass, kneading the firm flesh. "Even when I tell you no, it's just because I'm going to tell you yes later..."

Luke laughs. "Okay," shifting so he's on top of Alex. "I want you to let me make love to you tonight," he says softly. "Upstairs, in a bed, with me on top and I want to be able to come inside you when I feel like it."

Like Alex could say no now. He stares at Luke, entranced, and slowly nods. "Yes," he whispers. _God_ , yes.

So far, so good. "Promise you'll be patient and you won't try to take control?" Luke says, brushing his lips across Alex's.

Alex frowns. "Does growling orders at you count as taking control?"

Luke giggles. "Yes."

Well, fuck. "I'll try," Alex says after a moment, his hands moving restlessly now over Luke's ass. "And if you need to remind me of my promise, then you can." Habits are hard things to overcome, especially in the heat of the moment.

"I will," Luke promises, shifting to sit and then stand, his hand held out to his lover. "Come on."

Alex smiles at his lover and takes his hand. Luke leads him back into the house and up the stairs, and Alex feels like he's trying to look everywhere at once, trying to absorb every detail. But then he follows Luke into the master bedroom and his breath snags, his attention completely caught now. The bed is huge, with the covers pulled invitingly back. There are candles of different sizes placed on nearly every flat surface. And the room is covered in rose petals. "Oh my god."

"I know it's a little over the top," Luke says softly, pulling away to pick up a matchbook and start lighting the candles. "But I thought it might set the mood better."

Over the top? Maybe. But... "No one's ever done this for me," Alex whispers, still stunned and just looking around. "I mean, anything like this." It blows him away that Luke would bother. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Luke stops where he is on the far side of the bed, hand cupping a match, and smiles. "Is it working?"

"Pretty damn well," Alex agrees softly, captivated by his lover's smile. "Do you want me to take my clothes off?"

Luke nods, blowing out the match after he lights the last of the candles. "Please."

Alex kicked off his shoes when they first arrived, and so it's quick work now to get rid of his clothing. He stands in front of his lover, cock half-hard again already, and feels vulnerable in a way that's got nothing to do with his nakedness. "On my back?"

Luke nods again. "In a minute," he says, fully closing the distance between them. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and drops his jeans then presses close, his hands stroking over Alex's shoulders and chest, over warm skin and hard muscle, his mouth softly searching out his lover's.

God, Luke melts Alex so damn fast. He moans under his breath and slips his arms around his lover, his cock brushing against Luke's belly.

Luke licks into Alex's mouth, sucking on his tongue a little, letting their cocks rub against each other. In no hurry at all to get to the bed, to take this further. He just wants to savour Alex, all of him.

Alex, though, he's not known for the virtue of patience... "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" he murmurs, smiling against Luke's mouth.

"Yes, and you're going to let me," Luke says with an answering smile. "But I'll let you get in bed now."

"Wait, did I promise to let you?" Alex argues, walking backwards and tugging Luke with him until his calves hit the bedframe. "Oh shit, I did." He laughs softly and stretches out, his eyes only for his lover.

Draping his body over Alex's, Luke braces himself on his forearms, smiling down at his lover and kisses him again, softly. Teasingly.

Alex groans, everything inside him twisting up with want. "Can I touch you?" he whispers, carefully holding his hands at his sides, because he's trying so damn hard not to simply grab Luke and take.

Luke nods. "Yes. Of course," he whispers back, biting at Alex's mouth now, gently, sucking at each spot before letting go and moving onto the next. "I just... I want to slide inside you, face to face, nice and slow, and I want to take my time. Make it last as long as I can for both of us..."

Fuck. Luke can make anything sound sexy. It's so rare that Alex has been in this position, in every sense of the word. He's not used to a lover taking their time and trying to make it special for him. Wrapping his arms around Luke, he rubs against him -- but not as much as he wants to. "Do you want to put me in a cock ring?"

"Do you think you might not be able to hold on?" Luke asks, teasing just a little, but god, it never even occurred to him to put Alex in a cock ring but his own cock sure likes the thought of it.

"I don't want to disappoint you," Alex answers, lifting his head so he can brush his lips over his lover's.

"You won't," Luke promises, shifting against Alex, their cocks rubbing together. "But I think I'll take a raincheque if you're okay with that. I want this to just be the two of us," he says, reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

"I couldn't ever say no to that," Alex says, watching his lover move. Luke is gorgeous all the time - even first thing in the morning with his hair a mess or covered in costume dirt - but in the flickering candlelight he seems nearly ethereal. Alex slides his hands over Luke's shoulders, down his back, slowly tracing the outlines of hard muscle through smooth skin.

Slicking his fingers, Luke slips his hand between them, between Alex's thighs, seeking out his hole and rubbing gently over it.

With a tiny gasp, Alex spreads his thighs. Making room. Surrendering.

"You are so hot," Luke whispers, sliding one finger inside Alex, his eyes locked on his lover's face.

Those words... outside of this relationship, this man right here, they're kind of meaningless to Alex anymore. He lifts one hand so he can gently comb his fingers through Luke's hair. "For you."

Luke nods. "For me," he murmurs, smiling, dropping his head to brush his lips across Alex's as he adds a second finger, both curling to stroke over that bundle of nerves.

Alex moans softly, arching in response and pushing down on Luke's fingers. "Yes," he whispers. "Feels so good."

Luke takes his time in opening Alex up, a third finger slowly added to the mix, his eyes flickering between his lover's face, his cock and his own hand moving between Alex's thighs. He's achingly hard, precome smeared against Alex's skin, but he's showing more patience than he's ever shown for _anything_ in his whole life.

Restless now, Alex slides his hands over Luke's body, touching his shoulders, ass, thighs. Caressing his face. He thinks the pace of this might just kill him, but he doesn't want to ask Luke to go faster, worried that might be construed as him going back on his word. So instead Alex just keeps touching, watching his lover. And moaning softly as Luke builds his lust into a fiery storm.

"I'm driving you mad, aren't I?" Luke murmurs, sensing that arousal building, coiling tight, threatening to overwhelm them both. He slips his fingers from Alex's body and slicks his cock with more lube, moving between his lover's thighs, the head fit to that slick stretched pucker. And then he's pushing in, eyes locked on Alex's. Sliding deep into him, filling him completely.

Surely it's a rhetorical question. Alex arches against the bed and digs his fingernails into Luke's hips, bearing down to take his lover in with a choked groan. It hurts, yes, he just doesn't do this very often; but Luke prepped him well and the pain of penetration is washed away almost immediately by the pleasure of his boy loving him.

"Oh, god, you feel so good," Luke breathes, pushing up onto his hands, his hips moving fluidly, fucking Alex with long deep strokes.

His chest hitching, Alex lies back and lets himself be taken. Luke's hips are fucking _amazing_ , god, and Alex pulls his knees up and spreads his thighs a bit wider to give his lover more room to move.

God. Alex is going to be the death of him, Luke thinks, moving into him again and again, his cock throbbing violently, his orgasm already far too close. "Oh, fuck," he moans, gritting his teeth.

"You're so good," Alex whispers, his hands slipping once more over Luke's skin, savoring the intense velvet heat of his lover. "So good."

"I love you," Luke whispers, dipping down to kiss Alex. "I love you so much..."

Alex shudders beneath him, so close to the edge of what he's certain he can cope with, emotionally. "Luke," he whispers against his lover's lips. "Please."

Luke nods. "With me," he says, pushing back up, one hand wrapped around Alex's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. "Oh, god, _now_..." the word almost a plea, his cock already pulsing, already spurting inside that tight clenching heat.

Crying out, Alex comes, the drag of Luke's hand pulling him over in an instant. The hot rush inside him feels like a brand and he gasps for breath, struggling to keep control of himself when he feels so vulnerable it's like his world is shattering.

Stroking Alex through every last aftershock, Luke finally lets go, dropping down to shove his hands under his lover's shoulders and pull him in close, kisses pressed to the side of his throat, his jaw, his mouth. "I love you so much," he says again, not caring how many times he says it. It's all he can think about: how much he loves this man, will _always_ love him.

"Yeah..." Alex's reply is faint, his eyes shut tight. But he clings to Luke, holding him just as close while his lover kisses him, soothing the raw edges.

"Are you okay?" Luke whispers, unable to help himself. He just needs to make sure and then he'll leave it alone.

"Yeah," Alex murmurs again. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, even though he's pretty sure there's some suspicious moisture there. The corners of his mouth twitch up in the barest hint of a smile, and he strokes his knuckles gently down Luke's arm. "I've just never had a birthday like this."

Luke smiles. "And it's not over yet," he says. "You should see what I have planned for tomorrow."

Alex grins, unable to help the automatic response to Luke's smile. "But tonight?" he asks hesitantly, and wraps his arms around Luke, his lover's cock still deep inside him. "For tonight, can we just stay here, like this?"

Luke nods and kisses Alex again, softly, nibbling at his bottom lip. "We can stay here as long as you want," he whispers.  



End file.
